So Slow
by graciabelle
Summary: Another story for HiruMamo pair and accompanied by the song So Slow of Freestyle. Rated T for language light lemon...Kekekekeke...


**So Slow**

It's been a long time since I last updated the HiruMamo story that I made… Actually, I experienced blah blah blah blah… who the hell wants to hear my non-sense musings… Actually, tinatamad ako at umabot ng isang buwan halos… grabe iba talaga kapag umatake ang katamaran… Added to that is the fact that I lost my momentum in writing and trail of thoughts which is bad… Anyways, in order gain ounce of strength in writing, I listen mostly in OPM (Original Pinoy Music) and this time, I mixed mushy HiruMamo moments with Freestyle's "So Slow"… I suggest that you should turn your Youtube Channel or any Music Media and search for this song to understand what it is trying to convey.

* * *

><p><strong>Warning:<strong> I can say that this story is in between rated T and M… but it still depends on the readers.

**Disclaimer:** I wish I own HiruMamo and other characters of Eyeshield 21, how bad it's not :P

* * *

><p>"Why is he late?" Mamori whispered while looking on her wrist watch. And it tells that it is 7:00 pm.<p>

"He had never done this before" Mamori thought. It's been half an hour and she stood alone on their meeting place – near the traffic post. It's in the mid of November but the cold arrived earlier than expected. Mamori hugged herself to protect herself from the chilly air. Suddenly, she felt a weight of coat which improved her body temperature.

I've been with you boy  
>Three years is quite a while<br>But getting too sensual  
>Is really not my style<p>

"Haven't heard of the early winter huh, Mamonee-chan." It's Hiruma, he's unmistakably voice with his mischievous laugh that Mamori can clearly hear.

"Well, what would I say? I will not be that cold if you just arrived early." Mamori sounded mad, but who cares, especially if he is Hiruma. "Hey, mister! Care to say any explanation?" Mamori added as she tried to level her eyes with the pair of emerald eyes of her lover. But Hiruma just raised an eyebrow and acted like he doesn't care.

To her surprise, Mamori suddenly felt angry and ranted "grrrr…" She has lot of thoughts in mind but don't know the right attack of words she will use.

"Hey, fucking manager! You want to stay here forever? If you want, then I'll leave you here." Hiruma knew that his scheming girlfriend tries to remain calm but when it comes to strategies, no one can beat him, so he disturbed her train of thoughts.

You know I love you  
>And I like it just like this<br>And sometimes I feel like  
>Giving you more than just a kiss...<p>

Kiss.

It's just a plain kiss in the lips, only last by a mini-second but it successfully caught Mamori's attention. The girl noticed that there are many people waiting to cross the pedestrian line.

"Y-Youichi!" She said in a whispered tone. "Do-don't do _that_". She scolded him, feeling embarrassed from the kiss.

"What _that_? This?" Hiruma plunged another kiss on her mouth and then pulled away. Mamori bowed her head feeling humiliated from the people around them.

"What's the matter? Don't you like it?" Hiruma asked, they actually kiss but this is the first time that they kiss with so many people swimming around them. The light suddenly turned to red and they crossed the lane, some walked fast, while others remain in their normal pace.

"You don't have to kiss me in the public; it-it's so embarrassing". Mamori told Hiruma.

"But you're mad at me and you're lost again in your own _dimension_. I have to claim you back." Hiruma said straightforward.

"And why you repeated it?" Mamori asked.

"To say sorry that I kissed you in the public. Oh! I'm sorry." Hiruma leaned again but Mamori just shoved her hand and laughed at his way of affection.

After the dinner, they also went to theatre and watched a movie. For some time, Hiruma will sneak a kiss on Mamori. And since it is dark inside, she's willingly to give his kisses back.

But baby it's wrong  
>Baby it's not my kind of game<br>If I give it to you now  
>Our love will never be the same<p>

"Oh, it's raining. How bad?" Mamori said while staring at the glassy window of the theatre lounge.

"It's pouring hard. Did you brought you're fucking umbrella with you?" Hiruma asked with concern.

"No." Mamori said and pouted.

"Come on, there's other to see here. Let's stroll for awhile while we wait for that fucking rain to stop." Hiruma invited and he lifted his arm to wrap it around on Mamori's shoulder.

After half an hour, they went back to see if it is still raining, and yes it is. However, the heavy rain earlier is now calmed.

"I think we can go for this one. What do you think?" Mamori suggested.

"Are you sure? You will still get fucking drenched in that kind of rain". Hiruma said.

"But it's past 10, and I have to go home now. Mom will surely-"

"Okay, I know – I know." Hiruma placed his coat over Mamori's head. "Let's go."

"Eh- How about you?" Mamori pulled his hand.

"I'm alright. We used to practice in the rain remember?" Hiruma boasted.

"But… Ah, let's share this coat together". Mamori adjusted the coat. Since the coat is bigger and longer, it can hold to people _close_ to each other. Hiruma doesn't like the idea and neither to make Mamori worry too much about him, so he just agreed to what she wants.

Once outside, they are vulnerable in the rain and wind. Hiruma held her close to him and luckily they saw an empty cab and rode on it.

It won't be long  
>We gotta play our love just right<br>I know you know the time will come  
>But baby for tonight...<p>

Hiruma told the chauffeur where to go – in Mamori's house.

Once inside the cab, Mamori revealed herself wet and there are dewdrops on her hair. Hiruma managed to escape a kiss on his girl's lips again – tempted on how Mamori looks cute and hot at the same time. As a response, Mamori just smiled in a shy way and just avoided to look on the driver's front mirror. Both of them are shivering in cold and Hiruma adjusted the aircon of the car to lessen the cold. He also wrapped his arms on his girlfriend but this only turned him on. He looked intently on Mamori's eyes and kissed her again.

"Excuse me Mister, please turn to Emerald Avenue". Hiruma said and the chauffeur followed. Now Mamori know that she will have to stop over in Hiruma's apartment.

Let's take it slow (so slow)  
>Anywhere you wanna go<br>Baby for you, I'll lay it all on the line

You oughtta know (oughtta know)  
>Boy I ain't got nowhere to go<br>I'll give it to you, only to you...  
>We gotta take it real slow<p>

Hiruma patted hot kisses on Mamori's neck…going down to her collar bone. Mamori, on the other hand, can't stop but moan to her lover's licking and passionate kisses. Hiruma's hands are uncontrollable – groping her breast and caressing the small of her back - down to her butt.

They share wild kisses and catching their breaths. Mamori raked her fingers on Hiruma's hair and the man slowly laid Mamori on his bed.

"I'm soaked" Mamori whispered referring on her condition from the rain they went through.

"It's _good_". Hiruma whispered, although he understands what Mamori intended to say, he still wants to mean the other meaning of it.

And Mamori just giggled.

When we get together  
>You know I feel the fire<br>It burns up inside me, oh  
>That natural desire<p>

I know that you feel it too,  
>I know you wanna flow<br>Keep dreamin' about it  
>And the fire starts to grow<p>

But baby it's wrong  
>Baby it's not my kind of game<br>If I give it to you now  
>Our love will never be the same<p>

It won't be long  
>We gotta play our love just right<br>I know you know the time will come  
>But baby for tonight...<p>

Let's take it slow (so slow)  
>Anywhere you wanna go<br>Baby for you, I'll lay it all on the line

You oughtta know (oughtta know)  
>Boy I ain't got nowhere to go<br>I'll give it to you, only to you...  
>We gotta take it real slow<p>

I know tomorrow  
>It will still be you and me<br>I'm savin' it all for you  
>Especially<p>

Trust in me, baby  
>When I say this to you...<br>If we wait a little longer  
>Our love will be forever true<p>

Let's take it slow (so slow)  
>Anywhere you wanna go<br>Baby for you, I'll lay it all on the line

You oughtta know (oughtta know)  
>Boy I ain't got nowhere to go<br>I'll give it to you, only to you...  
>We gotta take it real slow<p>

While kissing, Hiruma started to strip Mamori's clothes. But the girl did not allow this to go this even further.

"Y-Youichi, no." Mamori whispered and Hiruma questioned by wrinkling his eyebrows.

"I _have_" Mamori replied awkwardly and embarrassed.

And Hiruma just smiled, closing their foreheads together and looks disappointed but knows how to take it slow.

* * *

><p>Enjoy! Arigatou!<p> 


End file.
